Omnitrix (JWTM song)
JWTM's upcoming 2016 song called, "Omnitrix", will be the second single off the double-disc debut album, Superhero. The song, "Omnitrix", will be included on the second disc of Superhero. This song will possibly be produced by Eman Musik, JoeySideFire & Mix3d. The intro has the late Martin Luther King Jr. and the ever present Morgan Freeman switching back and forth to explain their speech. Sporadic speaks on an interesting outro. JWTM's "Omnitrix" (Prod. By Eman Musik, JoeySideFire & Mix3d) Lyrics Sample Intro (MLK & Morgan Freeman) Coming soon..... Intro Hook: Something that I could never forget Must confess, Omnitrix was put into test Soon to collect, all missing aliens detect Retrospect, managed bad behavior to rest Verse 1: Failure's never an option once your dealing an alien rapper My ghostwriting will sure to haunt you like Ghostfreak, no Casper To be honest, since y'all my a couple of songs have been scrapped Burned it off of this album with Heatblast as I rolled and attacked This right here a story of how my world got simulated Enoch and Vilgax had actually stolen my equipped backpack This ain't regular kid with hero music I demonstrated Making sure that The Negative 10 don't bump this on my playlist My version of Fourarms, is more a gangsta with chains and Jordans So don't come around the 3rd side where all my people fortunes The drought got heavier while the heat's from Summer Solstice Don't forfeit to acclaim to be rapper, just stay being focused Fool me once that's a shame on you, fool me twice, bling on truth Poked a whole in the universe, the Omnitrix covered up without glue What comes around goes around like karma, now brought into dust Fool me once that's a shame on you, do not get a permanent tattoo The Hook: Guess the analysis on Earth was untold That the Omnitrix was sent late when cold Rough night, turned into Heatblast Matter fact, wasn't easy the first time Something that I could never forget Must confess, Omnitrix was put into test Soon to collect, all missing aliens detect Retrospect, managed bad behavior to rest Verse 2: Road again with friends listening to our future speak like congratulations Told me brother Sporadic that I'll be on top of the pavement, fuckin' airborne Singing out loud "hmmm-hmm-hmm", ain't nothing but a snitch bitch The alien sides of you turn knocturnal on your daily pride misfists Extra stories of Superhero remain overwhelming, I ain't Prince Charming Rise up my voise at the top of lungs when I sonic boom my choir I'm self-taught, the epiphany of an artist struggles on YouTube Stop being so disrespectful, who do you give too much attitude? On a road trip with my grandfather, cousin and friends, but all depends Must protect the ones that care and take good care of me, I'm so lucky Always pitied the fool who tries to bully me, you met Humongousaur? Mess with me, you've just created the term of The 4th World War..... The Hook: Guess the analysis on Earth was untold That the Omnitrix was sent late when cold Rough night, turned into Heatblast Matter fact, wasn't easy the first time Something that I could never forget Must confess, Omnitrix was put into test Soon to collect, all missing aliens detect Retrospect, managed bad behavior to rest Bridge: Coming soon..... The Hook (x2): Guess the analysis on Earth was untold That the Omnitrix was sent late when cold Rough night, turned into Heatblast Matter fact, wasn't easy the first time Something that I could never forget Must confess, Omnitrix was put into test Soon to collect, all missing aliens detect Retrospect, managed bad behavior to rest Outro (Sporadic): Coming soon..... Category:Songs Category:JWTM Songs Category:First Album Songs